


What's this Nice Pants?

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, nicepants - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgerpants and Nice Cream go on a little date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's this Nice Pants?

Burgerpants unlocked the door to his apartment, his keys jingling as he put them back on the loop of his pants. The Nice Cream Bunny stood beside his date, the two of them returning to Burgerpants’s apartment after grabbing a bite to eat. They stepped into the room, the wage worker scratching at the back of his neck.

“Sorry, I haven’t really cleaned up in a while. It’s been a bit since I’ve had someone- uh, over,” apologized the cat, a slight note of nervousness in his voice as he kicked aside a stray T-Shirt.

“Oh, it’s no problem at all!” The other vendor smiled. “... Burgy.” The bunny smirked as his friend groaned, the blue-furred guest already making himself at home in the slightly messy apartment. Burgerpants made his way to his small kitchen, fishing around the cabinets in case either of them wanted a snack. 

The bunny meandered over to the couch-- he hadn’t been able to actually visit Burgerpants’s home despite the fact that the two were dating. It was cozy, a simple room that worked as a living space with a kitchenette attached to it, and two doors occupied the wall down the hall where the bathroom and bedroom resided. There was a couch and coffee table with a TV in front of it. Empty wrappers and boxes of snacks littered the floor, though the Nice Cream vendor didn’t really mind.

“Hey, do you want anything to eat?” Burgerpants called, the sound of his rummaging through his pantry sounding through the room. 

“Oh, no. I’m perfectly fine! Thank you though.” The bunny said back cheerily, Burgerpants setting back the bags of chips and junk food that he had grabbed. He found his way back to the couch, sitting down next to his blue partner.

“So…” he said as nonchalantly as he could, “You want to watch anything? Or are we just gonna look at a blank screen for the rest of the night.”

“Well, there is this new movie my friends have been raving about. It’s on demand if you want to watch it with me.”

Burgerpants chuckled. “Hey, you’re the guest, and I’m kind of stuck to you.” He fished for the remote, eventually finding it and turning the tv on with a click. He tossed the device to the other monster on the couch and dimmed the lights. Nice Cream found the movie, pressing play as soon as Burgerpants reclined in his seat.

The nice cream vendor sat and watched intently, chuckling at the jokes and enjoying the humor. Burgerpants on the other hand was trying his best to get over his nerves. He’d never been good at relationships, whether it be personal or for business, and he was afraid of making the wrong move and watching the whole thing crumble down.

He looked over nervously, watching, full of anxiety as his date was enthralled with the film. He gulped down the lump in his throat and stealthily scooted closer, getting as close as he dared, before lifting his arm up, and slowly reaching it around Nice Cream’s shoulder. His hand shook at the contact, and worry formed a pit in his stomach. Before he could pull away and act like he wasn’t trying anything, he felt the weight of the Nice Cream leaning against him, the bunny’s head fitting against his neck.

Nice Cream was still gazing at the TV, content as ever, even as Burgerpants became frozen with sudden anxiety. Tentatively, he rested the arm over Nice Cream’s shoulder, which provoked a happy sigh-- and at last, the terrible pit in his stomach disappeared. A relieved, airy calm washed over him, and he let the movie turn into background noise. His attention was planted firmly on his date.

He felt weird, but in a good way. He wasn’t used to the feeling of someone leaning against him so carelessly, though he didn’t mind it. Burgerpants relaxed back into his seat, his arm gently squeezing the closest person he’d ever had in his life.

Beside him, he heard a soft, satisfied voice ask, “That better?”

“Yeah… Much nicer, um, Nicey,” he babbled happily in response.


End file.
